Not Just A Fairy Tale
by Ale Cruz
Summary: Todas hemos soñado alguna vez con ser como la bella durmiente. ¿Pero se han preguntado que hubiera ocurrido si el principe no besa a la bella durmiente? Ahora tenemos a una bella durmiente que paso de estar en 1515 al 2015 y tendra que adaptarse a un mundo totalmente diferente al que ella recuerda. Espero que les guste. SxS.
1. Chapter 1

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

Aclaración: sé que prometí un crossover entre CCS y TRC pero aún estoy falta de información. Esperen verlo pronto.

**Prologo**

Hace muchos años vivía un rey y una reina quienes cada día decían: -Ah, sí al menos tuviéramos un hijo!- pero el hijo no llegaba. Sin embargo, una vez en un sueño se le presento una antigua reina, y le dijo: -Tú deseo será realizado y antes de un año tendrás una hija.-

Lo que dijo la antigua reina se hizo realidad, y la reina tuvo una niña tan preciosa que el rey no podía ocultar su gran dicha, y ordeno una gran fiesta. El no solamente invito a sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, sino también a un grupo de hadas, para que ellas fueran amables y generosas con la niña. Eran trece estas hadas en su reino, pero solamente tenía doce platos de oro para servir la cena, así que tuvo que prescindir de una de ellas.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo con el máximo esplendor, y cuando llego a su fin, las hadas fueron obsequiando a la niña con los mejores y más portentosos regalos que pudieron: una le regalo la virtud, otra la belleza, la siguiente la inocencia, y así todas las demás, con todo lo que alguien pudiera desear en el mundo.

Cuando la decimoprimera había dado sus obsequios, entro de pronto la decimotercera. Ella quería vengarse por no haber sido invitada, y sin ningún aviso, y sin mirar a nadie, grito con voz bien fuerte,-La hija del rey, cuando cumpla dieciséis años, se punzara con un huso de hilar, y caerá muerta inmediatamente- y sin más decir, dio media vuelta y abandono el salón.

Todos quedaron atónitos, pero la duodécima que aún no había anunciado su obsequio, se puso al frente, y aunque no podía evitar la malvada sentencia, si podía disminuirla, y dijo –Ella no moría, pero entrara en un sueño profundo del cual solo será despertada con un beso de amor verdadero y de no ser así despertara dentro de quinientos años.-

El rey trato por todos los medios evitar aquella tragedia se evitar, así que mando a que toda máquina de hilandera o huso en el reino fuera destruido. Mientras tanto, los regalos de las otras hadas, se cumplían plenamente en aquella joven. Así ella era hermosa, modesta, de buena naturaleza y sabia, y cuanta persona la conocía, la llegaba a querer profundamente.

Una tarde la joven decidió pasear en el bosque. Se maravilló con la belleza del mismo. Tan absorta se encontraba que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un joven. –Lo lamento no me di cuenta por donde iba- dijo ella automáticamente. Al posar sus ojos sobre el joven pudo notar que era muy atractivo. De ojos ámbar, cabello castaños desordenado, porte atlético, alto y de tez morena.

-No se preocupe. Yo también estaba distraído. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Xiao Lang. Me daría el honor de saber su nombre.- el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura y el gusto es mío- después de aquel encuentro ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de pensar en el otro. Desde ahí pasaron dos semanas y ya era el del cumpleaños de la princesa.

El rey y la reina no se encontraban en casa, y la doncella estaba sola en el palacio. Así que ella fue recorriendo todo sitio que pudo, miraba las habitaciones y los dormitorios como ella quiso, y al final llego a una vieja torre. Ella subió por las angostas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. Una llave estaba en la cerradura, y cuando la giro, la puerta súbitamente se abrió. En el cuarto estaba sentada frente a un huso, muy ocupada hilando un lino.

-Buen día señora,- dijo la hija del rey, - ¿Qué haces con eso?-

-Estoy hilando,- dijo la anciana, y movió su cabeza.

-¿Qué es esa cosa que da vueltas sonando tan lindo?- dijo la joven.

Y ella tomo el huso y quiso hilar también. Pero nada más había tocado el huso, cuando el mágico decreto se cumplió, y ella se punzo el dedo con él. La hermosa joven callo dormida al instante en una cama que había en la habitación. Al llegar los reyes al palacio se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido y mandaron a adornar la habitación en la cual yacía la princesa.

Pasaron los meses y con ellos los años en los cuales varios príncipes intentaron despertar a la princesa. Cuando aquella historia llego al reino de Clow el joven príncipe Xiao Lang se dispuso a ir a despertar a la joven princesa pero el día previo a su partida fue llamado a la guerra por su padre. No hubo noticias del joven por semanas hasta que llego una carta en la cual se establecía que el joven príncipe había muerto en batalla.

En el reino de la princesa ya se habían dado por vencido al ver que ninguno de los jóvenes lograba despertarla. Así que de decidieron cuidarla y protegerla hasta que ella por fin pudiera despertar.

Y así pasaron los siglos hasta que en china una mujer daba a luz a un pequeño de ojos ámbar…


	2. Chapter 2

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 1: Xiao Lang Li**

**Shaoran (POV)**

¨Este sueño… otra vez¨ pensé al ver el ángel que estaba frente a mí. Su sedoso cabello castaño claro alcanza hasta la cintura. Sus carnosos labios rosados. Menuda y de baja estatura. Finas cejas. Y más importante sus hermosos ojos que parecen dos esmeraldas.

-Sakura…- es lo último que digo antes de abrir mis ojos con pesadez.

-Por fin despiertas Xiao Lang ya ratos te hablo y no me hacías caso- dijo mi hermana con molestia. Nadeshiko Li es mi hermana menor. De ojos ámbar, cabello castaño, algo baja, usa unos lentes negros y tez blanca. Tiene dieciséis años.

-Es que estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño- dije con mucha pereza.

-Otra vez soñando con la chica misteriosa. ¿Eh? Una pregunta. ¿La conociste en tu vida pasada?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Siendo sincero no lo sé. Los pocos recuerdos que he recuperado son de mi niñez y no la he visto en ninguno. ¿Y tú no la has visto en una de tus visiones?- ese es otro detalle sobre mi hermana es una vidente pero muy pocas veces se le presenta una visión.

-No pero…- en ese momento la vi poner los ojos en blanco. Me apresure a su lado.

-Naddy ¿Qué ves?- dije un poco preocupado por su expresión.

- La hija del rey, cuando cumpla dieciséis años, se punzara con un huso de hilar y entrara en un sueño profundo del cual solo será despertada con un beso de amor verdadero y de no ser así despertara dentro de quinientos años. El despertar llegara pronto y ELLA volverá. La batalla está por comenzar. Que gane el mejor.- sin más Nadeshiko se desmayó. La lleve en brazos hasta mi cama, la acosté y arrope. Lo mejor era dejarla descansar. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué despertar? Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y prepara el desayuno.

Mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li y tengo diecisiete años. Vivo en un la cuidad de Tokio desde los diez junto con mi hermana menor y Wei nuestro mayordomo. En cuanto a mi círculo de amigos no es muy grande. Consiste en: Eriol Hiraguizawa mi mejor amigo, Tomoyo Daidouji la novia del anterior, Takashi Yamasaki con su novia Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanizawa y Keitaro Long el eterno rival de mi hermana. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué solo ellos? Pues es que ellos son los pocos que conocen el hecho que nosotros utilizamos magia. Incluso Eriol es la rencarnación de un mago y Tomoyo puede leer mentes. En cuanto a los demás son perfectamente normales excepto claro por el hecho de Takashi nunca ha abierto los ojos. Da miedo el no saber si te está viendo.

Después de haber hecho el desayuno fui al cuarto para despertar a Naddy.

-Naddy levántate es hora de despertar- empecé a moverla un poco hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cuándo me quede dormida?- dijo un poco desorientada.

-Tuviste una visión y luego te desmayaste. ¿A qué te referías con el despertar llegara pronto?-dije lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Ah? No lo recuerdo.-la vi bajar la cabeza incapaz de contestarme.

-Bueno en ese caso va a desayunar y después te arreglas.-al ver que me miraba confundida continúe –Recuerda que hoy iremos a ver al tío Fujitaka-

-No lo recordaba. Mejor me apresuro.-dijo para salir hecha un rayo.

En menos de una hora ya íbamos camino a casa del tío Fujitaka. El tío Fujitaka no es nuestro tío en realidad. Él había sido el mejor amigo de nuestro padre cuando este aún vivía. Desde que nos mudamos a Tokio ha sido de mucha ayuda. Él tiene un hijo: Touya. Estudia medicina en Estados Unidos gracias a que recibió una beca. Fujitaka siempre nos ha tratado como si fuéramos sus hijos. Al llegar ambos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Al tocar el timbre nos abrió un hombre de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos. Alto y de tez morena.

-Hola niños. ¡Me alegra mucho verlos! ¿Cómo han estado?- nos preguntó muy alegre. –OH! Que descortés de mi parte.

-Hemos estado muy bien. ¿Cómo le fue en su excursión a las cercanías de Tomoeda?- le contesto Naddy con un tono alegre.

-Excelente. De hecho le pedí a su escuela si podían venir de excursión el siguiente viernes. Resulta que el castillo al que fui está casi intacto.- nos explicó tranquilamente.

-¡QUE BUENO! ¡NO HAY PRUEBA DE BIOLOGIA! Además no hemos ido de excursión este año.-dijo Naddy dando saltitos de alegría.

-Quien diría que eres el mejor promedio del instituto.-dijo yo con ironía. Era cierto Nadeshiko tenía el promedio de todo el instituto seguida por Keitaro. En cuanto a mí, soy el tercero.

-Xiao por más que odie estudiar, lo hago porque no puedo perder ante Long. De ninguna manera.- dijo poniendo cara de inocencia. Esos dos tienen una relación de lo más rara. Se odian pero no pueden vivir sin el otro.

-Cuidado del odio al amor solo hay un paso- le dijo mi tío con una sonrisa amable. Me recuerda tanto a papá.

Después seguimos platicando hasta que se nos hizo muy tarde y Wei fue a traernos. Naddy estaba muy por la excursión al igual que yo. Ambos estamos muy interesados en la arqueología al igual que lo estaba nuestro padre. De hecho fue en una excavación que financiaba el clan Li donde ellos se conocieron. Mi padre se entusiasmó tanto que fue a varias excavaciones con mi tío. Pero tuvo que volver para hacerse cargo del clan y de mamá. Cuando éramos pequeños nos contaba las aventuras que vivió viajando con Fujitaka. Lo extraño mucho aun cuando han pasado nueve años desde su muerte.

-Naddy sobre tu vi…-me calle de repente ya que ella se había quedado dormida mientras mirábamos una película.

**NDA: Mil lo sientos ** **por no haber actualizado. Tuve un bloqueo creativo. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Dejen más por favor. **

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál fue su reacción al saber que Yukito y Touya eran gay? Por si se preguntan yo estaba como ¨ ¡NO PORQUE EL MUNDO ESTAN CRUEL PARA ARREBATARNOS A DOS DE LOS CHICOS MAS GUAPOS DEL ANIME!¨. Envíen su reacción por un PM por favor no un review.**

**Gracias por leer **

**Ale Cruz **


	3. Chapter 3

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capitulo**** 2: El ****Despertar**

**Shaoran (POV)**

Ya era viernes, el día de la excursión. Toda la clase estaba muy emocionada ya que era nuestra primera excursión en el año. En el autobús, nuestro grupo se organizó en parejas. Primero: Eriol y Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko, Chiharu y Takashi, Naddy y Keitaro y por ultimo yo. No me malentiendan no soy gay ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco es porque no les guste a las chicas. Estoy solo porque no he encontrado a la indicada. (**NDA: por que no existen chicos así?****) **

Todos estábamos en nuestros propios asuntos. Eriol estaba escuchando a Tomoyo parlotear sobre la semana de la moda. Naoko estaba leyendo una de sus típicas novelas de terror. Rika estaba viendo al profesor Terada muy sonrojada. Chiharu estaba estrangulando a Takashi por decir mentiras. Típico. Naddy tenía sus audífonos puestos y tarareaba bajito mientras miraba por la ventana. Keitaro la miraba con detenimiento mientras se ¿sonrojaba? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Si estuviera mirando a otra chica le molestaría diciendo: Cierra la boca que se te sale la baba. Pero es de mi hermanita de quien estamos hablando. Me acerque lo suficiente para susurrarle.

-Deja de mirarla así. Quiero una explicación.- dije en tono amenazador.

-Li, no sé a qué te refieres.-contesto rápidamente todavía más sonrojado que antes.

-Long sé que estabas mirando a Naddy.- dije con obviedad.

-Li baja la voz que te puede escuchar.- dijo alarmado.

-Está en su mundo. No nos va a escuchar. Sigo esperando la explicación.-dije más calmado.

-No la miraba por nada en especial. ¿Sí?-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo. Me está mintiendo.

-Di la verdad Long-dije cortante. –Sé que me estas mintiendo. Prometo que no me molestare.- soltó un suspiro para después pasarse la mano por el cabello.

-Ella me gusta, ok? ¿Eso era lo que tanto querías saber?- dijo muy sonrojado. ¿Qué? ¿A Long le gusta mi hermana? –No sé porque te preocupas tanto. Es imposible que yo alguna vez le guste.-

-Quien sabe. Pero mejor mantén esas manos donde las pueda ver.- dije un poco aprensivo al hecho que mi hermana le interese a alguien. No es que sea fea pero para mí siempre va a ser mi hermanita. (**NDA: gees… a quien se parece?) **

Luego de eso llegamos a nuestro destino. El profesor Terada nos dijo que organizáramos grupos cinco personas. Eriol, Tomoyo, Keitaro, Naddy y yo conseguimos quedarnos en un grupo. Se nos asignó el trabajo de conseguir toda la información. Así se pasó el día muy rápido. Ya era la hora de la salida pero mi grupo se quedó a petición del tío Fujitaka y el mismo se ofreció a ir a dejarnos después. Nos empezó a dar un tur más específico pero cuando pasamos cerca de la torre norte observe que Naddy ponía los ojos en blanco. Camino como posesa hasta mí y tomo mi brazo para que la siguiera. Entramos en la torre norte y subimos las angostas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. La abrió, entro en la pequeña habitación y camino hasta una cama en la que parecía haber algo ¿respirando? Naddy volteo a ver la cama, se agacho y dijo:

-El despertar llegara al ponerse el sol. Y veras un nuevo mundo pero debes tener mucho cuidado en quien confías.- luego de decir aquello Naddy se desplomo en el suelo. Yo iba a alzarla pero antes de darme cuenta Keitaro ya la tenía en brazos.

-Tranquilo yo la cuido- dijo en tono relajante. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cama.

Y ahí estaba, el ángel que me había estado visitando en sueños. En ese momento recordé la visión que tuvo Naddy el domingo.¨ La hija del rey, cuando cumpla dieciséis años, se punzara con un huso de hilar y entrara en un sueño profundo del cual solo será despertada con un beso de amor verdadero y de no ser así despertara dentro de quinientos años. El despertar llegara pronto y ELLA volverá. La batalla está por comenzar. Que gane el mejor.¨ Sera ella la princesa de su visión pero en ese caso porque apareció en mis sueños. ¿La abre conocido en mi vida pasada? Mire por la ventana, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. En cuestión de minutos ya se había puesto el sol. Y en ese momento sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse para revelar un par de esmeraldas. Me miro detenidamente para luego sonreír.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Xiao Lang- dijo con la voz más dulce que alguna vez he oído.- ¿Tú me despertaste?-

-No usted se ha despertado sola y creo que está confundiendo con alguien que usted conoce- dije aun un tanto sorprendido porque ella sabía mi nombre. Me habrá conocido en mi vida pasada. Eso explicaría porque he soñado con ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- la vi vacilar por un momento-¡¿EN QUE AÑO ME ENCUENTRO?!- se veía muy sorprendida y asustada.

-2015- conteste secamente. ¿Pero por qué esta tan sorprendida?

-¡¿Qué?! Si yo estaba en 1515.-

**NDA: Bueno aquí dejare este capitulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Pero es que me fui de viaje y cuando llegue estaba preparándome para en el regreso a clases. Gracias por los reviews! Las quiero mucho! **

**BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Declamair (no sé cómo escribe): Card Captor Sakura y sus asombrosos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al grupo Clamp. También uso ciertas partes del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm. Pero la versión es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 3: Explicaciones**

**Sakura (POV)**

No tengo la más remota idea de cómo esto me paso a mí. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender 500 años de historia y tecnología? Todo es tan diferente a mis tiempos incluyendo la ropa. Me sorprendió ver a la señorita Nadeshiko en pantalones o como ellos le dicen ¨jeans¨. Si mi mama me viera en uno de esos, seguro no estaría feliz. Me cohibí en el asiento del ¨automóvil¨. Para ser sincera les costó mucho que yo quisiera entrar en él. No fue hasta que Xiao Lang me dijo que era seguro que me decidí a entrar. Sigo sin entender como a pesar de ser igual al de mis tiempos no es el mismo. Poco a poco fuimos dejando a cada uno en sus respectivas casas hasta que llegamos a una, de aspecto acogedor. Era de un color amarillo muy bonito pero lo mejor era el jardín en el cual se notaba que tenía años de trabajo. Salimos del auto y entramos a la casa, nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos.

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Necesita o desea alguna cosa?- asentí con la cabeza. -¿Qué es?- me pregunto el hombre de sonrisa amable.

-Deseo… no NECESITO que me expliquen cómo es que llegue hasta aquí y que será de mi ahora- dije con ojos suplicantes. Vi a la señorita Nadeshiko soltar un suspiro. El señor Fujitaka fue por té y galletas. Dejándonos a los jóvenes solos.

-Supongo que usted está al tanto de su hechizo, maldición o como quiera llamarle- dijo la señorita en tono calmado y yo asentí con la cabeza.-Bueno al parecer usted conoció a un joven pocas semanas antes de su cumpleaños. Podría considerarlo amor a primera vista, razón por la cual ningún joven aparte de él podría despertarla. Además todos eso jóvenes que lo intentaron querían el trono o solo su belleza. Por ende se tuvo que cumplir el plazo de 500 años.-

-¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?- dije con pura curiosidad.

-Vera princesa, nuestra familia- dijo señalado al chico de ojos ámbares y sí misma. –Posee magia. Yo soy una vidente y Xiao Lang es hechicero. En realidad hace un mes, su difunta madre me encomendó la tarea de buscarla y guiarla en lo que será su nuevo mundo. Seremos sus protectores y guías, estaremos a su disposición en todo momento. Y en cuanto a que será de usted pues por los momentos – en ese momento el señor entro con una bandeja que contenía tazas de té y unos pastelillos.-si el tío está de acuerdo estudiaras con el hasta que estés apta para ir con nosotros a nuestra escuela.-el asintió – Mañana iremos a comprarte algo de ropa un poco más actualiza y te iremos introduciendo poco a poco en la sociedad y tecnología. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?-

-¿Dónde me quedare?-

-Aquí con el tío. Lamentablemente solo tenemos tres habitaciones en nuestro departamento y están ocupadas. Mañana vendremos a traerte a la una en punto.- se oyó lo que me habían dicho que era una bocina.-Nos tenemos que ir Wei está aquí. Que descanse princesa.- dijo Xiao Lang parándose y tomando mi mano para besarla. Acción que me hizo sonrojarme mucho. Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo esperando a la señorita.

-Nos vemos mañana, princesa-

-Que descanse, señorita-

-Princesa le puedo pedir un favor- paro un a momento y yo asentí- Podría dejar de llamarme señorita es muy formal-

-Está bien en ese caso tu llámame Sakura- dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Que duermas bien.- así ellos se fueron por la puerta.

-¿Desea que le muestre su habitación para que descanse?-

-Si no es molestia- el señor me dedico una sonrisa. Se levantó y me ofreció su mano en forma de ayuda la cual acepte. El me guio a una habitación muy bien decorada.

-Nadeshiko ha dejado unas mudas de ropas para usted. Llámeme si necesita alguna cosa- me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad-

-No hay de que-

Así el abandonó la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Me acerque a la cama, donde estaban las mudas y me puse unos pijamas. Deje el resto de las mudas en una mesa y me deje caer sin mucha gracia debo admitir en la cama. Para alguien que durmió quinientos años estaba exhausta, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día. Me deje atrapar en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, me di una ducha y me cambie para luego ir a la cocina que olía muy rico. Me encontré con que el señor Fujitaka estaba utilizando un delantal muy gracioso. El me ofreció desayuno, el cual me supo delicioso. Aún faltaban unas dos horas para que llegaran a recogerme así que Fujitaka me hizo leerle un libro para empezar a evaluarme. Se sorprendió al ver que leía perfectamente y no lo culpo a las mujeres en mis tiempos no se les permitía estudiar más allá del cuarto grado pero gracias a Dios el rey hizo una excepción conmigo y me consiguió la mejor institutriz del país. El tiempo se pasó volando y me sorprendí cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta. Me despedí del señor y salí de la casa. Camine al auto donde Xiao Lang me estaba esperando para abrir la puerta para mí.

Al llegar no pude contener mi sorpresa ya que el ¨centro comercial¨ era tan o más grande que un castillo. Ahí Nadeshiko me presento como Kinomoto Sakura la segunda hija de su tío que volvió de China hace poco. La única que sabía la verdad era Daidouji Tomoyo (de las chicas) ya que ella estaba ahí cuando desperté. Pase una buena tarde, compre mucha ropa y lo más importante hice buenas amigas. Aunque al volver casi no nos caben las bolsa en el auto. Pobre Xiao Lang, a él le toco bajar todo.

**NDA: Siento haber ausentado tanto tiempo pero me fui de viaje y al volver recién inicie clases así que no tenía tiempo. Gracias por los reviews. Envíen más por favor. Las (os) quiero. Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Bye**


End file.
